


She'd Always Been His Fantasy

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Barry has a thing for Iris' ass, But also kind of indulgent prose, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set in Season 3, Sexual Content, Smutty, in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: Iris West was Barry Allen's fantasy. Now he got to live that fantasy.Or, Barry Allen likes to watch Iris West and totally has a thing for her ass.





	She'd Always Been His Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm quite unsure if I like this or not. I wrote it quickly and it's my first smut, but I don't know if it's maybe too sappy to be decent smut lol.

He’d spent so many seconds, so many minutes of his life watching Iris. Just watching her be. Watching her exist. Concentrating on assignment, laughing at a TV show. Familiarising himself with her every expression. Barry Allen was so far gone that watching Iris West eat could give him a happy, both the body and the soul versions.

Her smiling, bright teeth against soft lips, her face lip up was his favourite to observe. But watching as she walked away sometimes felt like a close second. At least when his guilt over his best and worst kept secret of being endlessly in love with her didn’t have his own conscience lecturing him for objectifying his best friend, and instead allowed him to appreciate her a physical presence, as a gorgeous woman that he very much wanted under him, riding him, sitting on him; smooth, cocoa thighs wrapped around his freckled, pale waist. He’d spent a lot of time thinking about how that contrast would look alone. His hand against the tone of her ass.

But he was allowed to look now, without the guilt that she didn’t know, that he was lessening her in some way, that admiring her body might somehow be a slight on the being of awe that she was. But now – now it all worked together. Feeling alive at how her mind worked, the warmth her giggles brought him, the fire he felt at her bravery. Now it worked together with the primal feeling he felt about the shape of her legs, the way her heels created height, the shake of her hips, the complete and utter want her fucking fantastic ass caused him.

“Barr-y,” came a whine from underneath him. She practically wiggled her ass at him, causing him to smile. “Hurry up.” She demanded.

He placed his hand on the dip of her back, pinning her down against the pillow that was propping up her hips. He used his other hand to trail his fingers down her right-hand side, delighting in the whimper and goosepimples that followed. He’d long-known Iris had sensitive sides. He’d tickled her – they’d tickled each other – into submission plenty of times in their earlier lives for him to know it affected her, but he’d been surprised to discover it translated into their sex life. But with the right amount of delicate pressure and at the right amount of slow speed, fingertips traced down her side both melted and electrified her. She’d whimper, arch her back and shiver. Especially if he made a point to catch the underside of her breast as he made his way down.

“I’m enjoying the view.” He told her as his hands made their way back to her ass. He spread her cheeks and stared at her, fully opened for him. Her legs were spread too and the pillow under her lifted her enough to give him perfect access to her cunt as well as her ass. He ran his thumb over her asshole, already slick with his saliva, and down towards her pussy dripping with want. Yeah, Barry Allen loved watching Iris West.

“Well, _I’d_ enjoy it a lot more if you – ahh!” he pushed his thumb into her cunt, pulling out before she could get too much pleasure from it. Then using her own arousal for lubrication, he circled her clit, once, twice, before pushing his thumb back inside her again.

“Barry,” she huffed at him. “Make up your mind.” She purposely tightened against him, making him groan.

He withdrew his thumb from her, playing with her juices at her folds, gathering some on his thumb. He watched her thighs tighten as she dug her toes into the mattress. Mixing her arousal with his saliva, he circled her rim and pushed his thumb into her asshole.

“Yesssss.” She hissed her approval, making him smirk.

He used to watch her leave a room. Sometimes with longing – often with longing – pretty much always with some kind of want. Wanting her to feel something romantically for him, even just a tenth of what he felt for her. A want just to spend the day with her, laughing at each other’s jokes and listening to the other talk about their days, instead of whatever other existing plans it was that was causing her to leave. Wanting her body, to be lucky enough to feel her. It meant he’d had a lot of moments to stare at her clothed ass. Sometimes he’d realise what he was doing and make himself look away, guilty at thinking that of her when she didn’t know. But she always looked so damn beautiful that it was hard – she got him hard, ridiculously rock hard. And he was so in love with her. Iris West was his fantasy. In some fantasies she’d tell him she loved him back. Many others featured her glorious ass. And now – now that was bare in front of him – now that she knew and he had her permission and her trust to act on that want – he enjoyed it for all it was worth.

She was so tight around him, just his thumb. Once he’d eaten her out, pushing his tongue as deep as he could and getting her slick, he often liked to start her off with his thumb. He liked to push on her asshole, watch it open for him, shiny with spit or lube, and pop his thumb in, her sucking him in.

She raised her hips, encouraging him. She gripped him, so hot and tight, but he knew she could take more – she could take all of him. This was definitely not their first time. Though he was so thankful they had been each other’s firsts in this department. Barry wasn’t a particularly primal or possessive guy. It just wasn’t what drove him. He loved this woman, fully and desperately. He’d been in love with her before he knew it was love, and before his hormones introduced him to sexual want. He was pretty sure his sexual desires had been influenced – built – around his love for Iris, not the way other way around. But he had been jealous of the men around her, that got to be with her, that she chose – that was definitely true. In his late teenage years he’d assumed they’d be each other’s firsts, period. How could it be anybody other than Iris? But it hadn’t worked out that way. He'd come to think maybe it would never work out that way. But the first time he’d dragged his head lower than her slit, tonguing at her rim, Iris had tensed, asking him what he was doing and shoved herself against his face all at the same time. And when he first worked a finger into her asshole, his tongue vibrating on her clit to ease any discomfort, she’d leapt her hips off the bed with a hitched squeal he’d never heard her make before, telling him that she felt so full like that. Being that first, being the only one to know her that way, to be inside her that way and knowing he would be the only one – it stirred something in him, some base-level emotion. He couldn’t deny it.

He'd never done it with anybody else simply because he hadn’t wanted to. He’d never really been enchanted by anybody else’s ass. Iris was the fantasy – he thought any ass-play would remain a fantasy. Until Iris West told him she thought maybe they were meant to be together.

“Fuck,” she breathed. He was eating her out again. He couldn’t help it. He fucking loved how she tasted. He was as hard as ever and he wanted his cock inside her, but he enjoyed this so much, having her like this.

Iris West, laid out on her front underneath him. Her face on their pillows, her breasts against their sheets, her holding her own asscheeks open for him so he could fully concentrate his everything on her holes. Her breathing hitching every time he curled his tongue inside her ass as much as he could, her humping against him as he shoved 3 fingers in and out of her hot cunt in time with his tongue. Hissing his name when he clipped her clit with his thumb on alternate pull-outs of his fingers, her walls tightening against his fingers, her ass clenching his tongue as she panted. The weight of her asscheeks against his face as she couldn’t hold herself open for him anymore, crying out his name and coming against him. Her twitch and her giggled and breathed whimper as he kept going after she’d finished. He had the fantasy and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write another part to this. Finishing the scene, basically, considering Iris only got to cum once and Barry not at all (yet).


End file.
